Halo: The Flood
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: A sequel to Halo: the covenant. Chief has recovered from his injry and is leading his men to victory from the enemy. What else could go wrong? Well, he hasn't met the Flood. Now, what is going to happen!


Master Chief was in recovery for a week. His legs soon became a nuisance as he tried to stand and walk. He felt like an injured animal, no use to his pack and might better be left for dead. Cortana helped him orally with his pain, telling him he'll be out serving his people soon. The war was going horribly without him, he knew it.

Soon, the day came when Master Chief no longer needed his leg braces. Captain Keys had the honor of taking them off and helping him out of bed. "Master Chief, sir, as soon as you can we need you outside." It sounded urgent and Chief agreed. Keys left him in his quarters as Master Chief latched on his helmet. The air lock was pressed on it tight, and he checked to see if his assault rifle was in working order.

He got up and opened his door. The sound of distant warthogs on the beach was the only thing that was heard as he walked down the hallway and out the door. His feet met soft sand and he looked around. It felt good to walk again. He locked the door and started across the stretch of yellow sand. Captain Keys was spotted near the forests of the island with a bunch of soldiers around him.

He greeted Chief with a nod. "Chief will be going with you guys up the pass to where the Covenant is located. Stay under low profile, and whatever Chief orders you do! Is that clear, men?!" They all shouted agreement. Keys turned to Chief. "You be safe out there. You still aren't perfect with your legs, so if you have any problems, tell one of the marines."

Chief, easily offended by the captain's underestimation, only nodded. He didn't need to get mad at his Captain. They were given two warthogs, Chief driving one of course, and they set off. The vehicle bounced crazily from the terrain as they trekked through the pass. The narrow pass opened up to a wide field with a silver building planted on it. Chief knew what stomping, grunting sound that was and was not shocked when seeing two Hunters pacing in the silver gravel part of the field.

Chief stopped the warthog and they all leaped off of it. Chief loaded his assault rifle and motioned for two of the men to come up next to him. Cortana broke his train of thought, "Sir, I sense Grunts and Jackals approaching with heavy artillery."

Chief nodded and put his hand up for the men behind him to pause. Grunts suddenly came in, about ten of them, along with about five jackals. "Men," He whispered, "the main priority is to take out the least of the mess, and then we take on the big mess." The men nodded and they started to shuffle forward. Chief made them paused and grabbed a grenade form his pouch.

"Let's have a distance attack for this." He threw the grenade out, pulling it. The small grenade hit the concrete lot and rolled over to a bunch of the jackals. They looked down just as the object exploded. They flew from the spot they stood and crashed into the trees, dead. The Hunters charged their lasers and the Grunts panicked, running in circles. Chief raised an arm and the marines paused in mid movement. "When I give the signal, open fire."

Master Chief crawled over through the rocks and leaped into a bush. He charged another grenade, sending the small object to the lot. A hunter was the unlucky one, having the grenade hit him in the head and land on his foot. He looked down and gave a loud screech, just as the thing exploded. Bits of the hunter flew at the other Covenant. Grunts screeched in fear, running toward the exits.

Chief pointed to the marines and they raised their assault rifles. They opened fire. The field was like an explosion of bombs. Chief felt an ear pop and he stood up. Another grenade flew from his hand. It hit a large pole and stuck to a Grunt's head.

The explosion was messy. Soon, only the other hunter was left. Chief leaped over the bush and rushed at the hunter. Cortana's voice suddenly poked into his mind, "SIR! What are you doing?! Keys said your legs weren't all the way healed! You'll get yourself hurt again!"

Chief ignored her plea to back down and jammed his sharp rifle into the hunter's head. A sharp snap and the hunter fell to the ground, his head split in two. The marines rushed from their places, following the fast paced chief into the building.

It was dark and the sound of scraping metal was heard far off. Chief warily shined his gun light into the tunnel and motioned for the others to follow. One of the marines looked over at the Chief in fear, "Sir. I detect something strange on my radar. It's….dead but moving."

Chief turned his head to the young marine and nodded, "We'll found out what it is soon, cadet." The marine gulped and nodded. They proceeded down the hallway, the darkness growing and the tension becoming horribly thick.

Suddenly, a horrible squishing sound was heard loudly. The men tensed, aiming their rifles every which way. Chief strapped his assault rifle to his strap and took out with regular rifle. He pointed to the darkness and saw small, crawling creatures. They sent such a negative energy that Chief felt a wave of fear. "EVERYONE BACK UP!" He hollered, running backwards, firing his shotgun.

The things were shot, screeching very high pitched screams. Marines ran toward the entrance, turning around and shooting every other step. The things multiplied. They crawled on the ceiling and floors and walls. Tentacles outstretched toward the group and round clear eyes glared terrifyingly. Chief hollered to get them out, but one was on him. He ripped its tentacles off. It screeched so highly it hurt through his helmet.

The things rounded on him, screeching and bubbling. He shot at the swarm, and they scattered just for a second. As he turned toward his marines, all hope was lost. They were everywhere. His men, some, were struck to the ground, being feasted upon. Chief lost his breath as they leaped on him. He shot his shotgun blindly into the swarm as they covered him and everything went black.


End file.
